roadstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinin Votusa
- NORMAL 1 = 200px - NORMAL (Blue) = 200px - NORMAL 3 = 200px }} |-|Dream= - Derse = IMAGE LINK HERE - God tier = 200px - God tier, hood down = IMAGE LINK HERE }} |-|Extra= - EXTRA 1 = IMAGE LINK HERE - EXTRA 2 = IMAGE LINK HERE - EXTRA 3 = IMAGE LINK HERE }} }} |Row 1 title = Species |Row 1 info = Troll |Row 2 title = Title |Row 2 info = Witch of Mind |Row 3 title = Land |Row 3 info = Land of Illusions and Riddles |Row 4 title = Age |Row 4 info = 6 ½ Solar Sweeps |Row 5 title = Dreamer |Row 5 info = Derse |Row 6 title = Chumhandle |Row 6 info = inconceivableBurlapsack |Row 7 title = Quirk |Row 7 info = Starts each post with 'Da dun!!' Replaces periods with tilds. Replaces 'i' with '?' |Row 8 title = Blood |Row 8 info = Fuchsia |Row 9 title = Sign |Row 10 title = Strife Specibi |Row 10 info = Puppyfacekind and Tarotkind |Row 11 title = Modus |Row 12 title = Relationships |Row 12 info = Matesprit <3 Everyone |Row 13 title = Song |Row 11 info = Quotemodus}} Quinin Votuso is one of the 5 Trolls of the homestuck universe and the main Antagonists of the Sburb arc (?). She is also known by her Trollian Handle as inconceivableBowlerhat, referring to her idol The Riddler of the Batman series. Personality Normally, Quinin is a very calm and normal seeming troll, (At least by the human's standards), despite the fact that she has a tendency to say things that make other uncomfortable. When angered, Quinin can become violent and abuse her high status, often calling for her brother. She overuses questions marks to represent her anger. Mote question marks = More feels. Quinin aims to know as much about the worlds as she possibly can, so she is a very curious child. This can get her into some sticky situations. She just loves human movies. She quickly forms bonds with people and can be very touchy-feely, hugging almost all of the humans as she first sees them. Appearance As one of the more curious trolls, Quinin found an earth military jacket and tends to wear that half zipped up over almost everything she wears. She wears it half zipped claiming it was created for humans, who are all obviously flat chested. She wears a black black shirt with a large dark blue questionmark on it and black skinny jeans and multicoloured converse. Being fairly high blooded, Quinin loves wearing various other colours and does frequently, usually as a hair accessory. She has a variety of bows and hairclips in many different colours which she changes sometimes hourly. She often ties ribbons to her long horn. Quinin's horns are asymmetrical. One is short and point while the other is long and shaped like a questionmark. She still isn't really used to this shape and accidentally hurts people with it frequently. She has short, spiky black hair and a shotty fringe. Large, dark blue eyes and usually wears white or dark blue lipstick. Biography Being a blue blood, Quinin grew up fairly spoiled and lucky. She still relies on older trolls to protect her most of the time, although she is slowly becoming more independent. Relationships Quinin has a few complicated relationships. - She usually relies on one of her Moirals, Rus, for help. Although he views her as a potential matespirit, she pretty much has him Moirail-zoned. -She is good friends with Phoebe and views her as a Moirail. This is shown particularly when Gwen goes insane. -Lauren is one of the only characters Gwen tends to conflict with. Being the theif of mind, Lauren tends to do everything Gwen doesn't. This over time has lead to a Kismesis relationship. Category:Tits Category:Trolls Category:Player